Fate
by Aiko-tantan
Summary: . "Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Len..." Warning: BoyxBoy, Ooc RnR, please?


**Fate**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid punya Beo? Beo ude kaya pasti!xD *dirajam Yamaha**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, angsty, OOC... I guess?**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Pair: KaiLen, GakKai**

**-. Ganti tempat.**

**====. Flashback**

**Enjoy~ ;3**

**-.**

Aku berdiri disini. Di depan sebuah batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama pemuda yang paling berharga dalam hidupku.

**Kagamine Len**

Aku terdiam di depan nisan Len. Sudah hampir satu bulan... Ia pergi meninggalkan dunia ini. Aku memandang lirih, aku tahu... Kematian Len... Iya... Itu semua... Salahku...

**==============.**

"Kaito..." aku terhenyak dari lamunanku ketika kudengar suara manis seorang pemuda yang memanggilku. Aku pun menoleh ke arah suara tersebut, dan tersenyum.

"Ada apa, Len?" tanyaku lembut sembari menyapu rambut pirang milik pemuda yang paling aku sayangi, Kagamine Len.

Pemuda mungil berambut pirang dikuncir itu tersenyum lirih. "Aku memikirkan nasib kita," lanjut Len sembari menerawang jauh.

Nasib? Ya... Nasib kami...

Aku tersenyum pahit. Hubungan kami... Adalah hubungan terlarang. Kedua orang tua kami adalah musuh. Orang tuaku adalah musisi dan penyanyi yang terkenal dan dikenal dunia, sama halnya dengan kedua orang tua Len... Mereka juga musisi terkenal. Kedua orang tua kami selalu bersaing, dan saling membenci satu sama lain. Hubungan kami... Bagaikan kisah klasik _Romeo and Juliet..._

Sekarang, kedua orang tua kami sudah mengetahui hubungan antara aku dan Len... Tentu saja mereka menentang kami habis-habisan. Mereka menghalalkan segala cara untuk memisahkan aku dan Len.

"Kaito!" lagi-lagi, suara Len berhasil membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah... I.. Iya, Len... Maaf aku melamun," ucapku singkat. "Jadi... Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanyaku.

Len menghela nafas kecil. "Dasar bodoh!" ketus Len kesal. Ia lalu berfikir sebentar, "Kaito..."

"Hm?"

"Ayo kita bunuh diri bersama."

Aku membelalakkan mataku, dan menolehkan kepalaku ke arah Len. "Apa maksudmu?" lanjutku kaget. Apa yang ia katakan barusan? Bunuh diri bersama? "Kau pikir, mati bisa menyelesaikan masalah?" ucapku dengan nada tinggi.

Len meraih kedua tanganku. "Kita mati bersama, Kaito... Kita akan bersama selamanya..." ucapnya sembari memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Tapi, Len-" belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku, bibir mungil Len sudah sukses membungkam bibirku.

"Kita akan selalu bersama, Kaito... Bersama..." lanjutnya memutuskan ciumannya.

Aku memejamkan mataku, lalu mengengguk pelan. "Baiklah... Kalau itu maumu."

Len hanya tersenyum lembut ke arahku.

**-.**

"Kaito... Kau siap?" tanya Len sembari mengambil cutter dari saku celananya. Kami kini berada di sebuah bangunan tua yang berada di pinggiran kota. Tempat inilah yang kami pilih untuk mengabadikan cinta kami.

Aku mengangguk mantap, dan ikut mengeluarkan cutter dari saku jubahku, lalu aku mempersiapkan cutter tersebut di depan pergelangan tanganku.

"Kaito... Aku mencintaimu," ucap Len sembari mengiris pergelangan tanggannya. Tak butuh waktu lama, darah segar pun mengalir deras dari pergelangan tangan Len. "Ka... Kaito..." ucap Len lirih sembari memandangku.

Tanganku gemetar hebat ketika melihat darah segar milik Len, dan tanpa pikir panjang, aku pun menyabet urat nadiku dengan cutter yang kupegang. Membuat darah segar menyeruak keluar dan mengotori jubah putih panjangku. "Len... Dengan ini... Kita akan bersama selamanya..." ucapku sembari tersenyum.

Len ikut tersenyum. Ia menyatukan tangannya dan tanganku. Membuat darah kami bercampur, dan menggenangi tempat dimana kami berdiri. Bisa kulihat, muka Len sudah pucat. Bibirnya membiru.

Aku mengangkat tanganku, menyapu lembut pipi putih Len, dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

Dan setelah itu... Aku tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi.

**-.**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Aku memutar bola mataku guna meneliti tempat ini.

Putih... Tempat ini di kelilingi warna putih... Ini... Syurga?

"-TO! KAITO!" dapat kudengar suara seorang perempuan menggema di telingaku. Aku pun mencoba untuk menggerakkan tanganku.

Sakit.

Hanya itu yang bisa kurasakan saat ini..

"Kaito! Kau sudah sadar?" kembali kudengar suara seorang perempuan di telingaku. Aku menggerakkan kepalaku, dan menoleh ke arah suara tersebut.

"Mi... Miku?" ucapku ketika melihat gadis manis berambut hijau kebiruan sedang menangis di sebelahku. "Kenapa kamu ada disini?" ucapku bingung. Bukankah ini syurga? Tempat seharusnya aku dan Len berada? Aku lalu menengadahkan kepalaku, dan melihat sebuah kantung infus yang menyambung ke tanganku. "Aku... Aku masih hidup?" ucapku tak percaya. Aku kembali menolehkan kepalaku untuk mencari sosok pemuda berambut pirang... Namun, ia tidak ada disini.

"LEN!" teriakku panik. Aku langsung membangunkan tubuhku dengan cepat. "Len! Len dimana? Dia dimana, Miku?" teriakku ke arah Miku. Miku tidak menjawab. Ia hanya terus menangis dan menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan.

Aku kembali berteriak ke arah Miku. "Len! Len dimana? Jawab aku, Miku! Dia... Dia masih hidup, kan?" teriakku kencang.

"Len... Dia..." Miku hanya menggeleng dan terisak.

Aku melebarkan mataku. "Miku... Miku kau bohong, kan? KATAKAN KALAU KAU BERBOHONG!" teriakku kencang. Air mata sudah mulai menggenang di pelipis mataku.

Miku menggeleng lemah. "Kaito... Len sudah... Tidak ada."

"Kau bohong... Kau bohong, Miku!" Teriakku kencang. Air mata sudah mulai mengaliri pipi putihku. "Len! Aku harus ke tempat Len sekarang!" teriakku yang langsung bangkit dari kasur. Aku pun mencabut paksa infus yang masih menempel di tangan kananku.

"Kaito!" Miku berteriak histeris ketika melihatku. Ia menghentikanku dengan memeluk. "Relakan dia, Kaito... Relakan dia!" teriak Miku sembari terus menangis.

"Aku harus memastikannya! Len tidak mungkin mati!" teriakku histeris.

"Sadarlah, Kaito! Len sudah tidak ada!" teriakan Miku membuatku tersadar. Aku pun jatuh terduduk. "Len... Len... Len..." ucapku menyebut namanya berulang-ulang. "Maafkan aku... Aku... Tidak bisa menepati janji..."

**==============.**

Hembusan angin membuatku tersadar akan lamunan panjangku. Scraft panjang biruku pun berkibar-kibar tertiup angin. "Len..." ucap ku singkat. Aku lalu merogoh saku jubahku, dan mengambil sebuah cutter yang dulu dipakai oleh Len untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Len..."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Kaito?" teriak seorang pemuda dari kejauhan. Aku pun menolehkan mukaku, dan melihat siapa yang memanggilku.

"Ga... Gakupo?" panggilku bingung. Gakupo... Dia adalah musuhku dan Len... Aku tahu... Gakupo selalu membenciku, tapi kenapa... Dia ada disini?

Pemuda berambut ungu panjang itu berlari menghampiriku, dan mengambil paksa cutter yang aku pegang, dan membuangnya tak tentu arah. "Apa yang kau lakukan, hah? Kau mau bunuh diri lagi?" teriaknya dengan muka marah.

Aku terkesiap dengan tindakan yang tak kuduga dari Gakupo. Bukankah dia membenciku? Kenapa dia mau repot-repot melarangku untuk bunuh diri?

"Aku... Ingin menyusul Len," ucapku singkat tanpa memandang Gakupo.

"Kau... KAU BODOH!" teriak Gakupo kencang sembari menampar pipiku.

"Eh?"

"BUKAN 'EH'! Kau ini bodoh atau apa, sih? Masih banyak orang diluar sana yang ingin hidup! Kau ini masih diberi kesempatan hidup, kan? Tapi malah ingin kau sia-siakan?" teriak Gakupo marah sembari mencengkram kuat kedua bahuku. "Kau... Tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan orang-orang yang menyayangimu, Kaito..." lanjutnya lirih.

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku untuk memandang muka Gakupo. "Sudah... Sudah tidak ada lagi orang yang menyayangiku... Hanya Len yang sayang padaku... Tapi dia sudah tidak ada di dunia ini lagi... Jadi untuk apa juga aku hidup?". ucapku dengan nada datar.

"Aku."

Hanya itu yang kudengar sebelum aku merasakan bibir lembut Gakupo mengunci bibirku. Aku melebarkan kedua mataku, dan mencoba untuk melepaskan bibir Gakupo dari bibirku.

Namun, nihil. Gakupo semakin melumat bibirku lebih dalam, tangan besarnya turut memeluk tubuhku dengan erat.

Dan tak butuh waktu lama, Gakupo melepaskan ciuman dan pelukannya. "Aku... Aku menyayangimu, Kaito!" lanjutnya sembari menyentuh kedua pipiku.

Aku mengerjapkan kedua mataku. Bukankah selama ini... Dia membenciku?

"Bukankah kau membenciku? Kau selalu melakukan segala cara untuk menjatuhkan aku dan Len, kan?" ucapku dengan muka heran.

Gakupo menggeleng lemah. "Aku tidak pernah membencimu, Kaito... Tidak pernah..." lanjutnya lirih. "Aku menyukaimu..."

Mataku melebar mendengar pernyataan Gakupo, lalu mendorongnya dengan kasar. "Kau bohong!" teriakku kencang.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh, Kaito... Aku menyayangimu..." lanjutnya sembari meraih tanganku. "Yang selama ini kulakukan... Itu agar bisa membuatmu dan Len berpisah..." lanjutnya sembari membuang mukanya.

Aku hanya terdiam, lalu menepis tangan Gakupo sehingga membuatnya terlepas dari tanganku. "Gakupo... Kau sungguh-sungguih menyayangiku?" tanyaku tanpa memandang wajah Gakupo.

"Aku menyayangimu, Kaito..."

Aku tersenyum singkat, lalu berjalan ke arah cutter yang tadi dibuang oleh Gakupo, dan mengambilnya. "Kalau begitu," aku pun menyiapkan cutter tersebut di depan pergelangan tanganku. "Biarkan aku bersama dengan Len..." lanjutku yang langsung menyayat pergelanganku dengan cepat.

Gakupo berlari ke arahku, dan memelukku. "Kaito! Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriaknya panik Ketika melihat darah segar mengalir dari pergelangan tanganku.

Aku tersenyum. "Gakupo, tolong kubur jasadku bersama dengan Len..." ucapku lirih, lalu menutup mataku.

"KAITO! -TO!"

Tuhan... Tolong biarkan aku dan Len bersama... Untuk selamanya...

**-.**

OWATA-loh? Salah... OWARI

**-.**

Selamat malam semuanya~ xD *dikeplak rame"

Beo hanya iseng membuat fic aneh ini setelah mendengar lagu FateRebirth-nya Kaito, Gakupo, ama Len~ xD

Lagunya asoy bet dah~ :3

Okelah... Takusah banyak bicara...

Mind to Review? :D


End file.
